


A Product of War

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, slytherins deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: Voldemort is dead but the students at Hogwarts are left to fight their own demons and prejudices. In the aftermath of a large scale trauma, the world is not as black and white and it seemed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Meet the characters

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott


	2. Prologue

Her eyes wandered around the Great Hall. Half demolished and up in smokes. Her ears rang and her brain was foggy but the heart-wrenching sound of cries pierced them anyway. On her left, Blaise and Theo kept their eyes fixed on the spot on the wall where the main entrance used to be –now just blown-up hole, the size of a Thestral. No one was looking their way; standing in the corner closest to the entrance, they were almost invisible. But no one was looking for them either –too busy mourning their dead. Friends, family, classmates, teachers. 

She spotted Weasley, toppled over the body of his older brother, crying out in agony. His hand clenching Fred’s so hard, it should have gone pale –had it not gone already. Next to him, Granger had placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort she supposed. For a second she wondered how Granger felt. Hopeless? Angry maybe? Was anyone angry? At them? At Potter? 

She spotted Potter walking around aimlessly, his eyes void of any emotion. Every few steps he would stop, looking around at the pile of bodies –dead and alive –and then he’d go on walking as if taking the sight in. She focused on his face, desperate to find a hint of guilt on it but his eyes betrayed nothing.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to the entrance. Draco. She jolted up from her seat, followed shortly by Blaise and Theo, her eyes never leaving Draco’s. He would look pale were it not for the scars that covered most of his face. His eyes tried to focus on her but kept drifting away almost every other second. He was barely standing. She was close now. She could catch him. 

A hand on her shoulder stopped her on her track and in an instant Neville Longbottom was standing in front of her, blocking her way. She stopped. Waiting for him to speak. But he didn’t, and she wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence. Keeping her gaze fixed on his she silently dared him to. He looked determined. A surprising change to the memory she had of him. Destroying one of the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes would do this to a person, she thought. And still, his eyes didn’t leave hers. But there were no words. She wondered if he’d thought this far before he got in her way. Typical Gryffindor, she thought, the irony amusing her. His gaze broke when his eyes darted to his shoulder were Potter had gently placed a hand. 

“Neville,” he said calmly. Longbottom’s eyes turned back to meet her, who hadn’t looked away. A few moments later, he sighed and moved closer to Potter, giving her space to move. And she did, never once looking back at Potter. She reached Draco in a few short steps, her hands wrapping around him. She felt his own hands attempting a hug but all she felt was the ghost of one. With his head dropping heavily on her shoulder she wasn’t sure if he was still fully conscious. 

“Mr Malfoy?” McGonagall’s voice rang in her ears and she felt Draco standing up straight. “A word, if you will?” She was standing at the entrance, close to them. She did not wait for an answer, walking out as quickly as she had appeared.

Draco turned to her with what she thought was his attempt of a smile. She nodded and started walking with him. McGonagall had stopped a few feet from the entrance. Her eyes drifted from Draco to her. 

“Miss Parkinson,” she said in an inquiring tone, suggesting more than her evident surprise to see her there. Pansy looked straight in her eyes. 

“He’s not going alone,” she stated commanding the end of the conversation. McGonagall held her gaze, her lips a thin line on her troubled face. Then she nodded, motioning for them both to follow her. 


End file.
